


Pitong Araw, Kasama ka

by baekyeolparaluman, flairyxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, bet, siguro pati na rin angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairyxiu/pseuds/flairyxiu
Summary: Ang Pustahan: Make him fall in love with you within 7 days and then break-up with him.The Target:Byun BaekhyunIto ang dahilan kung bakit ginagawa ni Park Chanyeol ang lahat para makuha ang isang Byun Baekhyun. Mahulog kaya ito sa patibong niya o baka kabaliktaran ang mangyari?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Pitong Araw, Kasama ka

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! gusto kong magpasalamat sa mga mods ng fic fest na ito at sa mga magbabasa nitong fic salamat sayo in advance hehe. at sa prompter, pasensya na kung hindi ito ang iyong inaasahan sa iyong prompt pero nag-enjoy ako habang sinusulat ko 'to. unang beses kong sumali sa fic fest at magsulat ng ganitong kahaba na fic kaya ayun medyo cliché at baka maraming errors pero sana magustuhan niyo pa rin. maraming salamat at enjoy!

“Chanyeol! Nasaan ka na? Kanina ka pa naming hinihintay dito sa loob. Ang daming foods dito tapos may pa-shot din. Yayamanin talaga si hyung!” excited na sabi ni Sehun sa kabilang linya habang si Chanyeol naman ay kasalukuyang tinatanggal ang kanyang seatbelt. “Pababa na ng sasakyan. Nagpasama kasi si Yoora noona kanina sa mall mag-shopping kaya medyo natagalan. Papunta na ako dyan.” Hindi man lang sumagot si Sehun, agad na pala niyang binaba yung tawag. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. _Oh Sehun talaga._

Nagkayayaan kasi sila sa bahay ni Junmyeon. Ang kanilang pinakamabait at pinakamayaman sa kanilang magto-tropa. Ice-celebrate kasi nila ang birthday nito, kahit medyo late. Late celebration daw kumbaga. At the same time, parang reunion din nila ‘to dahil kaka-graduate lang din ni Junmyeon noong nakaraang buwan at ganap na siyang college student matagal-tagal rin na hindi siya nakakasama ng tatlo.

“Ayan na siya! Chanyeol!” sabay turo pa sa kanya ni Jongin habang may hawak-hawak na baso ng alak nang makita siyang papalapit sa may sala kung saan sila nakapwesto. Si Jongin, tropa din ni Chanyeol bukod kay Sehun at Junmyeon hyung nya. Nagkakilala lang sila lahat dahil kay Junmyeon. Kaya laking pasasalamat nila dito kung hindi sila nilapitan nito noong Foundation day para yayain tumulong sa Arts Club, hindi nila makikilala ang isa’t-isa. “Kamusta? Long time no see, Junmyeon hyung! Ano, kamusta ang college life?” tanong agad ni Chanyeol. Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun na kasalukuyang nilalantakan yung cake. Inilibot niya ang mata sa bahay ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya first time makapunta dito pero namamangha parin sya kung gaano kalaki ang tirahan nito. _Parang pang-tatlong araw ko na ata etong mga pagkain na hinihanda ni hyung. Sa sobrang dami baka mapa-take-out pa ako ah._

“Okay lang naman. Mas mahirap nga lang doon. Lalo na wala kayo.” Natawa si Chanyeol. Ramdam nya ang pagka-miss sa kanila ng Junmyeon hyung nila. “Sabihin mo lang, hyung. Miss mo lang kami.”Sumang-ayon naman sila Jongin at Sehun na parehas nakikinig. Busy sila sa mga pagkain, ngayon na lang ata sila naka-experience ulit ng ganito. Simula kase ng nag-graduate si Junmyeon wala nang nanlilibre sa kanila. “Oo na. Alam nyo naman na yun. Nami-miss ko din naman mga kalokohan nyo eh. Pero atleast wala ng nagpapalibre sakin ng meryenda, diba Sehun?”

Mas lalo pa silang natawa dahil doon. Siguro ganun nga, sobra talaga nilang na-miss ang isa’t-isa dahil sa busy nga sila sa kanya-kanya nilang buhay. Ayun nga, si Junmyeon nasa college na. Si Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol naman puro practice after class kaya minsan hindi sila nakakapag-bonding masyado pag-uwi. Si Jongin, consistent president ng dance class kaya marami rin syang girls na ine-entertain. Oo, ganun sya ka-busy. Si Sehun at Chanyeol naman member din ng basketball team ng school nila. Hindi lang basta-basta member, varsity at captain pa. Kaya sikat din silang tatlo sa buong campus dahil bukod sa nire-represent nila ang buong school tuwing may contest, tinitilian din sila mapa-babae o lalaki dahil sa ka-gwapuhan nila. Kumbaga sila yung mga Campus Crush ganon. Halos mapuno nga ang mga lockers nila ng mga love letters at chocolate kahit hindi valentines day. Kaya hindi na nakapagtataka na sobrang kalat at ingay ng pangalan nila sa buong campus.

“Okay. Tama na nagda-drama na tayo dito eh. Nauumay na ako. Laro na lang tayo ano? Kaka-bored kung puro sweet moments tayo dito diba?” Suggest ni Sehun sabay kuha ng boteng walang laman na nasa ilalim ng mesa at inilapag sa harapan nila. “Ano? Let’s play, Truth or Dare!”

“Se, ayan ka nanaman. Pambata naman yang laro mo. Mag-kwentuhan na lang tayo. Catch up ba ganun.” Mukhang nakarami na ng nainom si Jongin dahil nakasubsob na yung mukha nya sa may sofa. Hindi na din sya makausap ng maayos kase kung ano-ano na ang lumalabas sa bibig. _Kung ano ang ikinalakas sa babae, ganun din ang ikinahina pagdating sa alak._ “Edi wag kang sumali. Kami na lang tatlo nila Chanyeol at Junmyeon hyung. Ano game kayo ha?” Alam ni Sehun na hindi sya tatanggihan ng dalawa dahil sya ang baby ng grupo. Well, yun ang privilege nya. “Sige, papaikutin ko na ‘to ha.”

Tatlo lang silang naglalaro dahil ayaw nga ni Jongin at bagsak na nya. Si Sehun ang unang nagpa-ikot ng bote. Ilang segundo lang, huminto ang ulo ng bote kay Junmyeon at ang magtatanong naman ay si Sehun. “Junmyeon hyung! Truth or Dare?”

“Oh sige. Truth na lang.” Ayaw ni Junmyeon piliin yung dare. May trauma na sya sa mga dare na yan. Naglalaro na sila ng ganito dati pa. Naalala nya yung huling dare na nagawa nya. Pinaghubad sya, hindi naman totally na nakahubad suot parin nya boxers nya nun pero kahit may boxers sya sinipon pa rin sya kinabukasan dahil sa sobrang lamig. “Dahil truth ang pinili mo, sino ang girlfriend mo ngayon hyung?” tanong nito sabay sundot pa sa pisngi ni Junmyeon na parang nang-aasar. “Wala naman akong girlfriend, Sehun. Alam mo yan.” sagot nya habang nakatitig kay Sehun na naka-pout dahil nabigo nanaman syang paaminin si Junmyeon kung may kinikita itong nobya (or nobyo?). Expected na tanong na yun ni Junmyeon, kaya alam na alam na nya ang isasagot sa binata. “Hindi ka madidiligan nyan, hyung. Ang dami kayang girls sa University nyo.” Napangiti na lang si Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Oo, marami nga pero hindi naman kase yun yung hanap nya.

Pangalawang ikot na ng bote. Natapat ang ulo kay Chanyeol at si Sehun ulit ang magtatanong or mag-uutos. “Chanyeol, truth or dare?” _Dare kaya? Bakit nafi-feel ko na parehas ng tanong yung tatanungin sakin nitong batang ‘to? Kung dare naman… hay bahala na!_ “Dare.” Napangisi si Sehun. Nag-isip na sya ng pwedeng ipagawa or i-utos kay Chanyeol. “Alam ko na. Dare yan ha. Walang bawian o aatras sa laro na ‘to. Kahit medyo may tama na ako ng alak, naaalala ko pa rin yung pinaggagagawa natin ngayon.” Kinabahan medyo si Chanyeol. _Mukhang may pina-plano nanaman si Sehun._

“Make Byun Baekhyun fall in love with you within a week, then break up with him after that.” Napa-ngisi si Sehun habang yung dalawa ay mukhang naguguluhan at nagulat sa sinabi nito. “What? Ano ba yang pinagsasabi mo, Sehun? Naguguluhan pa rin si Chanyeol sa narinig. _Papaibigin si Byun?_ Hindi na nya alam kung dahil na ito sa tama ng alak sa kanya or dahil nababaliw na si Sehun. “Ligawan mo si Baekhyun. Yung isa sa running with honors slash best student slash student council rin ng school natin. After that, iwan mo.” Hindi nga nagkamali si Chanyeol ng pag-intindi.

“Gago, Sehun? Alam kong loko-loko ka pero parang mali na ata? Siguro dapat itigil na natin ‘tong game na ‘to. May pasok pa pala tayo bukas at mukhang may mga tama na kayo eh kanina pa kayo umiinom ni Jongin mula pagdating nyo dito eh.” Sabi ni Junmyeon sabay kuha ng boteng ginamit nila sa laro. “Hindi konti pa lang amats ko, hyung.Hindi ako katulad ni Jongin na mahina ang tolerance sa alak at bagsak na. Seryoso ako sa sinabi ko, Chanyeol. Ano, game ka ba? Don’t worry, may kapalit naman kapag nagtagumpay ka eh.” Dagdag pa ni Sehun na nagpaisip rin kay Chanyeol. Aayaw na dapat sya dahil feeling nya tama si Junmyeon at saka ayaw nya rin ligawan si Byun. Never nya ngang pinansin yun sa school nila.

“Ilalakad kita kay Rose. Diba torpe ka dun, hindi ka makaporma? Well, no problem na yan kapag nagawa mo yung dare.” Offer ni Sehun. Nilabas na nya ang kanyang pang-malakasang card para pumayag si Chanyeol. Gustong-gusto ni Chanyeol si Rose matagal na pero dakilang torpe. Hindi makaporma kapag nandyan si Rose.“Ano, Chanyeol? Kapag pumayag ka, kayo naman ni Rose ang endgame hindi naman si Byun. Maliban na lang kung mahuhulog ka-----“ Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa sasabihin nyang yun. _No way. Never akong mahuhulog kay Byun. Liligawan ko lang naman diba? Then, tatapusin ko na agad. 2 weeks ko lang naman sya titiisin. For Rose. Yes, for her._

“Im in.” Nadismaya si Junmyeon. Wala syang magawa dalahil alam nya rin yung tungkol dito. Alam nyang may feelings si Chanyeol sa dalaga matagal na kaya desidido talaga si Chanyeol ano man ang mangyari.

“Okay. Bukas, simulan mo na. 1 week then makipag-hiwalay ka. Kapag hindi mo nagawa, walang Rose na magaganap.” Tumango si Chanyeol bilang pag-sang ayon. Nagdidiwang naman si Sehun. 

**DAY 1: Wednesday**

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun dahil may naramdaman siyang kumakaliti si may talampakan nya _. Ugh! Ano ba naman ‘to. Bababatukan ko ‘to. Ang aga pa ih, apat na oras lang po tulog ko rold pls._ Tiningnan ni Baekhyun kung anong nilalang yung nasa paanan nya. Ang cute niya palang kapatid. Si Baekhee. “Baby, aga mo naman ako gigising. Ano gusto niyan ha?” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone, 5:30 AM. “Gugutom ako, Baek-hyung. Gusto ko milk.” Naka-pout pa na sabi nito. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun. Kahit kailan talaga napaka-cute ng kapatid niya kahit pa may tulo-laway pa ito sa labi.

“Can you wait for me? Magliligpit lang si hyung at saka maliligo.” Dali-daling tumayo si Baekhyun sa kama niya nang lumabas naman si Baekhee ng kwarto niya at pumunta sa sala para maghintay. Siya si Byun Baekhyun. Simple lang din ang buhay nya. May dalawa siyang kapatid si Baekbeom at si Baekhee. Araw-araw ganito yung routine nya. Si Baekhee ang kanyang walking alarm clock, ginigising sya nito kapag nagpapaluto sa kanya ng almusal or kapag may papagawa sa kanyang kung ano. Si Baekbeom naman, kasalukuyang nasa trabaho. Call center at night shift sya ngayon kaya dalawa na lang muna sila ni Baekhee sa bahay. Kapag nasa school sya si Baekbeom naman ang mag-aalaga sa kapatid.

Natapos na niya ligpitin ang kalat sa kwarto nya. May ginawa kasi siyang project kagabi kaya medyo makalat. Dumiretso na siya sa CR para maligo at maghanda for school. Binibilisan niya rin, baka sumabog at hindi makapaghintay si Baekhee sa may sala. Napaka-impatient pa naman ng batang yun.

Pumunta na siya sa may sala matapos nyang ayusin ang kanyang business. Nakita naman ni Baekhyun si Baekhee na tahimik na naka-upo sa may sala may hawak na Barbie. Nakahinga naman siya ng maluwag dahil nasa mood ito at hindi umiyak. Minsan kase umiiyak ito dahil nagugutom na talaga at naiinip eh kasalukuyang naliligo si Baekhyun non kaya agad syang napalabas sa banyo kahit hindi pa sya nakapag-sabon. Nagpunta na si Baekhyun sa kusina para lutuan si Baekhee ng pancake at timplahin yung milk nito. Gumawa na rin sya ng almusal nya at pagkain ni Baekbeom para hindi na magluluto yung kapatid niya pagdating nito. Alam ni Baek kung gaano kapagod yung kapatid niya dahil sa trabaho kaya hinanda na nito yung kakainin niya pagdating.

“Baby oh, pancake mo and milk.” Binitiwan naman ni Baekhee yung hawak niyang laruan. “Thank you, Baek-hyung. Wuv u.” Sabay halik ni Baekhee sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Hindi mapagkakaila na sweet ang personality ni Baekhee. Ibang-iba sa personality nilang dalawa ni Baekbeom. Oo, sweet din naman si Baekhyun kaso hindi nya masyadong pinapakita sa iba. Sa mga kaibigan at sa dalawang kapatid niya lang. Siguro dahil sa image niya din sa school kailangan kasi strict at seryoso din siya dahil member sya ng student council isama pa na running with honors din.

Ilang minuto lang rin dumating na si Baekbeom galing sa trabaho. Nang makita ito ni Baekhee dali-dali nyang sinalubong ng yakap ang isa nya pang hyung. “Kamusta baby namin? Kumain ka na ng pancakes ha?” Tumango naman si Baekhee at agad itong nagpakarga kay Baekbeom. Nag-ayos na ng gamit si Baekhyun, papasok na sya ng school. Baka naghihintay na rin yung mga kaibigan nya sa may kanto dahil sabay silang pumapasok ng mga ‘to. “Aalis na ako Baekbeom hyung! Pasok na po ako ng school.” Paalam nya sa hyung nya at saka lumabas na ng bahay nila.

Tama nga si Baekhyun. Nakita na nya sila Kyungsoo at Luhan na naghihintay sa kanya sa may kanto. Unang nakakita sa kanya si Luhan, agad siyang kinawayan nito at saka sya tumakbo papunta sa pwesto ng dalawa. Baka mamaya naiinip na kase si Kyungsoo, ayaw pa naman non yung nale-late. Iiwan na siya nito pag nangyari yun. “Hello! Kanina pa kayo dito?” hingal pang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ako kani-kanina lang din. Si Kyungsoo ata isang oras na alam mo naman ‘to napaka-early bird.” Nilagay na ni Luhan ang libro na binabasa nya kanina sa bag nya at isinukbit ito sa balikat nya. “Kasalanan ko bang mabagal kayo kumilos. Halika na nga, sa school na tayo magchikahan.”

Ilang minuto lang din naman ang byahe nila sa school. Pinara na nila ang jeep na sinasakyan ng makita nila ang pamilyar na gate at buildings. Nang makababa sila sumalubong sa kanila ang mga estudyanteng nagkukumpulan. “Ano meron? Bakit daming tao dito? May event ba, Baek?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Member kasi ng Student Council si Baekhyun kaya may alam ito kung may mga events or contest ba ang school pero umiling sya bilang sagot sa tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagkaka-alam nya wala naman silang napag-usapan ng iba pang members. “Alam nyo, lumapit na lang kaya tayo ano? Halika na, baka mamaya chismis pala ‘to edi nahuli tayo.” Sabay hila ni Luhan sa dalawa. Kapag chismis talaga walang pinapalagpas ang tatlong ‘to.

Sa huli, nakakita sila ng tatlong tao na nakasandal sa isang mamahaling kotse. “Huy! Baek,diba si Park Chanyeol yun? Yung long time crush mo? Bakit nandito sa labas ng gate? Baka hinihintay ka.” Binatukan ni Baekhyun si Luhan. Oo, crush ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol matagal na. Hindi nya alam paano nagsimula pero nakita na nya lang ang sarili nya na nanunuod ng patago sa mga practice nito, minsan sya na rin ang nag-aarrange ng schedule kapag nagpapa-reserve sila ng court para sa mga practice nila para makita at malapitan nya man lang si Chanyeol kahit ganun lang. “Asa naman ako, Lu. Ang dami kayang nagkaka-crush dyan. Feeling ko nga meron na yang someone, tinatago lang baka dumugin kasi ng fans club nya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinitingnan parin si Chanyeol na palinga-linga para bang may hinahanap.

“Susuko ka na agad? Try mo kayang mag-confess malay mo may chance ka kase tingnan mo oh papalapit si Chanyeol sa pwesto natin.” Halatang kinikilig si Luhan, si Kyungsoo naman ayun naka-pokerface lang at tinitingnan ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Tulala pa rin si Baek, natauhan lang sya ng may maamoy na mabango sa harapan nya. Inangat nya ang tingin nya at doon na sya nakakita ng anghel.

“Hello, Baekhyun. Kanina pa kita hinihintay.” Naka-ngiting sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang siya nakatulala parin sa mukha nito. Sino ba naman kase ang hindi matutulala kung nasa harap mo na yung long-time crush mo? Dagdag mo pa yung hitsura ni Chanyeol ngayon, napaka-gwapo. Ang ganda at ayos ng pagkaka-brush-up ng buhok nito, yung uniform nyang ilang ulit atang plinantsa dahil sa sobrang ayos walang lukot mga siz, isama na rin yung pabango nyang galing pa ata sa ibang bansa. “H-hello. Bakit? M-may kailangan ka sakin?” Nauutal nyang tanong nang matauhan sya. Pinahid ni Baekhyun yung kamay nya sa bibig nya baka nagtulo laway sya ma-turn off pa sa kanya si Chanyeol akalain dugyot sya (dugyot at makalat naman talaga sya, pero wag lang sa harapan ni Chanyeol).

May dinukot si Chanyeol sa bulsa nya, isang maliit na papel sabay abot kay Baekhyun. Hindi pa ito kinukuha ni Baekhyun kaya hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito at inilagay ang papel dito. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun. “Meet me mamaya. Sa Garden, after your classes.” Sabay wink pa nito sa kanya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil hindi parin gumagalaw si Baekhyun, nakatingin lang ito sa kanya. Umalis na ang grupo nila Chanyeol, napako pa rin si Baek sa kinatatayuan nya.

“Hoy mga bakla. Totoo ba yung kanina? Baekhyun, kailan mo pa nakilala si Chanyeol ha? At ano yung meet meet na yun? Legit, magpapakita ka sa kanya?” Sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun ang agagwin nya. Ano ang naisip ni Chanyeol para lapitan sya at makipagkita pa? Hindi naman sya masyadong close dito, actually ngayon nga lang sila nag-usap ng matagal eh. Hindi naman sya nito pinapansin dati. “Isa-isa lang naman, Luhan. Mukhang pati si Baekhyun hindi makapaniwala sa nangyayari ngayon.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nauna nang naglakad papasok sa gate, sumunod na lang si Luhan na hawak-hawak ang braso ni Baekhyun.

“Totoo ba yung kanina? Parang sa panaginip ko lang nakikita yun tapos yung kanina… nasa harapan ko na sya. Si Chanyeol.” Napangiti si Baekhyun. Inisip nya kung ano ba yung mga mabuting nagawa nya para kausapin sya ni Chanyeol ngayong umaga, gagawin nya kase ulit baka sakaling hindi na usap ang magawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Totoo yun, Baek. Legit HD 1080p pa. Nasa harapan mo yung crush mo pero yung hitsura mo kanina para kang natatae na ewan. Halatang whipped tayo dyan, B.” Pinalo ni Baekhyun si Luhan na tawang-tawa pa. Inaamin nya nahihiya talaga sya kanina. Kung alam lang nya na ito yung isa sa maswerteng araw nya edi sana nagpaganda sya diba? Pulbos lang ang nilagay nya kanina eh. Hindi sya prepared okay?

“So, makikipagkita ka talaga mamaya? Baka kung ano pala ang gawin sayo nun, Baek. Puputulan ko silang tatlo ng talong kapag may masamang mangyari sayo dun ha.”Banta pa ni Kyungsoo. Tumango naman si Baekhyun. Nasa hallway na sila ngayon at sa may tapat ng locker ni Kyungsoo. Kumukuha lang ito ng mga libro para sa klase nito ngayong araw. “Wala naman silang gagawin dito, B. Isa pa, hindi mo kayang putulin yun ano. Kaligayahan mo rin kaya yun lalo na yung kay Jongin!” Akmang babatuhin ni Kyungsoo si Luhan ng libro pero kumaripas na ito ng takbo papunta sa classroom nila. Medyo makalat talaga silang magkakaibigan lalo na si Luhan kay pasensya lang po.

Natatawa si Baekhyun. Tama naman si Luhan. Matagal na kasing nanliligaw si Jongin sa kay Kyungsoo mga ilang buwan na. Nakikipagkita din ito minsan kay Kyungsoo, padala ng mga bulaklak pati chocolates na sila Baekhyun at Luhan rin ang minsan ang kumakain ayaw daw kase ni Kyungsoo ng ganun baka tumaba sya (at hindi magustuhan ni Jongin ang kanyang figures) pero sagot naman sa kanya ni Jongin ay kahit mataba sya mamahalin parin sya nito. Kaya medyo (medyo para hindi daw halatang baliw sya kay Jongin) kinilig at na-feel ni Kyungsoo na mahaba rin pala ang kanyang imaginary hair.

\-----

Natapos na ang klase ni Baekhyun, sila Luhan at Kyungsoo naman may lakad at klase pa kaya nauna na sila. Sinabihan pa nga sya ng mga goodluck tips ng mga yun bago umalis. Inabutan pa sya ni Luhan ng condom, proteksyon daw baka sakaling may mangyaring alam nyo na. Hinampas naman ni Baekhyun yun pabalik kay Luhan _. Kahit kailan talaga ang gago nyo._ Pero mapilit si Luhan kaya pwersahang nilagay nya ito sa bag ni Baekhyun, “Ay nako, B! Wala kaming tiwala kay Chanyeol. Baka habang kausap ka nya ano biglang may mabuhay. Alam ko namang titig lang sayo, may mapapatayo ka na eh _.” Oo, gago talaga si Luhan. Napaka-kalat kaya hindi nagkaka-jowa eh._ Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo baka sakaling awatin si Luhan pero tumango lang ito kaya wala ng nagawa si Baek. Hindi na nya lang ipapakita kay Chanyeol yun baka kung ano pang isipin nun.

Nakarating na si Baekhyun sa Garden ng school nila kung saan sinabi ni Chanyeol na kitain sya nito. Umupo sya sa isang bench doon, wala pa si Chanyeol. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, walang dumadating na matangkad na lalaki. _Baka biro talaga yun. Pinagtri-tripan lang ako ni Chanyeol._ Nalungkot sya sa naisip. Tatayo na si Baekhyun nang biglang may narinig syang tumatakbo papunta sa direksyon nya.

Si Chanyeol. _Dumating si Chanyeol._ Napangiti si Baekhyun nang nasa harapan na nya si Chanyeol na medyo hinihingal at may pawis pa. _Kahit may pawis, ang bango bango nya parin._ “Sorry, Baekhyun. Natagalan ng konti. May nagpatawag ng biglaang meeting si Coach eh pero okay naman na.” Sabi pa ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan yung pawis nya sa mukha. Gusto pa sana ni Baekhyun na punasan din ang likod nito dahil panigurado basa din nag-aalala sya baka matuyuan ng pawis pero nahihiya sya magsabi. _Concern lang ih_. “Hindi okay lang. Kararating ko lang naman din kani-kanina lang.”

Sabay silang umupo sa may bench. May awang sa pagitan nila. Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng awkwardness dahil sa malamang first time nya lang makatabi ng ganito si Chanyeol (na crush pa nya). Makapal ang mukha nya sa ibang tao lalo na kapag kasama yung dalawa niyang kaibigan pero kapag kay Chanyeol tumitiklop sya. “Nahihiya ka ba, Baekhyun? Sorry, mukhang nabigla ka sa paglapit ko sayo kaninang umaga. Pati na rin etong pagyaya ko sayo dito sa garden kase ngayon lang kita niyaya at kinausap.”

“Oo. Kaya ganun yung reaksyon ko kaninang umaga, pasensya na dun ha. Mukha akong ewan sa harap mo, kaya nakakahiya.” Napayuko si Baekhyun matapos nyang sabihin yun. Hiyang-hiya talaga sya baka nakita din kase ni Chanyeol yung pagtulo din ng laway niya kaninang umaga. Turn-off na kay crush. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay natatawa na lang kay Baekhyun. “No. Its okay. Ang cute mo nga kanina nung nilapitan kita eh.” Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kung seryoso ba ito sa sinabi nya.

_Ano raw? C-cute daw ako?_

“Binobola mo naman ako eh.” Hindi parin maalis ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Umiling-iling pa ito. Biglang may lumapit sa kanila na lalaking may hawak ng Mcdo. “Sir? Park Chanyeol po?” Tumango naman si Chanyeol at kinuha ang delivery, iniabot naman nya ang bayad kay kuya.

“Inorder mo?”

“Yup! Kainin na natin?” Na-shock si Baekhyun. Para pala sa kanila yung pagkain na dumating. Lumambot nanaman ang puso niya. _Grabe, unang pag-uusap pa lang naming ni Chanyeol may pa-mcdo na sya._ Iniabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang fries pati ang mcfloat. Gusto sana ni Baekhyun na hindi kainin at inumin yun dahil idi-display nya sa kwarto nila remembrance kumbaga pero hindi na lang dahil kasabay nya ngayon kumain si Chanyeol. “Bakit mo nga pala ako kinausap, Chanyeol? I mean, hindi naman kase tayo close diba. Tapos ako pala yung inabangan mo kaninang umaga.

“Actually, Gusto kase kita maging kaibigan and I have a favor to ask. Kung okay lang sayo, Baek?” _Baek._ Tinawag siya ni Chanyeol na Baek. Napangiti si Baekhyun habang sumisipsip sa mcfloat niya. Baekhyun was taken aback when Chanyeol said he wants to be friends with him. _Gusto syang maging kaibigan ng crush niya._ At sa tingin niya, malaking opportunity yun para maging close pa dito.

“Ako rin. Gusto kong makipag-kaibigan sayo, Chanyeol.” Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol na siyang ikinagulat niya.

“Thank you, Baek! May dumagdag na din sa friendlist ko bukod sa dalawang tukmol at kay Junmyeon-hyung.” Napabitaw na si Chanyeol mula sa yakap nilang dalawa at kitang-kita nya kung gaano ito kasaya ng nadagdagan na yung _kaibigan_ niya. Masaya din naman si Baekhyun. Masaya siya na masaya din sa kanya yung crush nya.

Napasarap ang kwentuhan ng dalawa, hindi na nila namalayan na mag-gagabi na. Kailangan na nilang umuwi lalo na si Baekhyun dahil papasok si Baekbeom-hyung niya sa trabaho. “Sige na, Chanyeol. Nice meeting you! Kailangan ko ng umuwi, hihintay na ako nila hyung sa bahay.”

“Okay. Hatid na kita, Baek?” Tumanggi si Baekhyun. Ayaw na niyang maka-abala pa sa crush niya. Nakalibre na nga siya ng meryenda kanina na mcdo, okay na yung for today. Next time na lang daw yung hatid-hatid na yan. Hindi na din siya pinilit pa ni Chanyeol at tumalikod na ito. Pero hindi pa man nakakailang hakbang si Chanyeol tinawag ulit siya ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, may nakalimutan ka atang sabihin sakin. Anong favor ba yung sinabi mo kanina?”

Ngumiti siya, “Bukas na lang, Baek. Usap ulit tayo. Bye!” Tuluyan na itong umalis at pumuntang parking lot para kunin yung sasakyan niya.

Habang nag-aabang si Baekhyun ng jeep na sasakyan pauwi, pino-process pa rin ng utak nya ang nangyari ngayong araw. Halos mapunit ang kanyang labi kakangiti. Nakausap niya si Chanyeol, naging kaibigan niya pa ito ng ganung kabilis. Sobrang saya niya dahil sinabi ni Chanyeol magkikita ulit sila bukas. _Sana mas makilala ko pa siya._

**DAY 2: Thursday**

Natapos na ang first subject nila Baekhyun at bakante ang kanilang susunod na subject dahil may emergency daw ang kanilang teacher kaya ayon nakatambay lang ang tatlo sa loob ng classroom ang iba pa nilang kaklase ay nagpunta sa canteen or library para din tumambay at gumawa ng kung ano-ano.

“So, ano? Kamusta ang meet-up? Nagamit mo ba yung binigay namin?”

“Luhan naman! Syempre hindi. Hindi naman ganun si Chanyeol. Napaka-gentleman niya kaya. Tapos ang bango pa kahit may pawis. Alam nyo bang nag-order pa sya ng mcdo kahapon para daw may makain kami habang nagk-kwentuhan. Grabe, sobra-sobra yung feels ko nung time na yun…..”

Tiningnan lang nila Kyungsoo at Luhan si Baekhyun habang nagk-kwento ito noong mga nangyari kahapon. Hindi mapagkakaila ng dalawa na sobrang saya ni Baekhyun dahil sa nangyari. And thankful sila kay Chanyeol Park. Minsan lang nila makita ang kaibigan nila na ganito. Seryoso kasi ito dahil subsob rin sa mga organizations sa schools at sa academics. Ngayon lang nito pinagtuunan ang ibang bagay bukod sa pag-aaral nito.

“Nakatulala na lang kayo dyan. Hindi na kayo sumasagot ah, para akong nakipag-usap sa wala. Huy pahingi naman ng reactions.” Kinalabit ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo pero ngumiti lang ito sa kanya.

“Im happy for you, bakla. Finally, napansin ka din ng matagal mo nang gusto. Sana nga si Chanyeol na at hindi matulad noong dati si ano.” Pinalo ni Luhan ang balikat ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pinagsasasabi nitong kung ano-ano.

“Same here! Pero kapag yang Chanyeol na yan pinaglaruan ka nako may mapuputol sa kanya.” Pagbabanta ni Luhan kay Baekhyun. Sumagi din naman yun sa isip niya pero binalewala niya dahil naniwala siyang mabait yung tao (kahit isang beses niya lang kinausap).

“Speaking of Chanyeol.” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa may bintana at nakita nga nila doon si Chanyeol kasama ng dalawa niya pang kaibigan, sila Jongin at Sehun. Tumayo ang tatlo at pumunta sa may labas ng classroom. “Anong ginagawa niyo dito, Chanyeol? Nambibigla ka nanaman.” Napakamot ng batok si Chanyeol na parang nahihiya.

Natatawa si Sehun sa isip-isip niya, hindi naman ganito si Chanyeol.

“Diba sabi ko, magkikita ulit tayo? Kaya ayun, bumabawi din ako kasi napaghintay kita kahapon kaya ngayon ako na ang nauna dumalaw.” Npangiti si Baekhyun, kinikilig nanaman sya. Wala ka talagang palya, Park Chanyeol. “Hi, Kyungsoo babe!” lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at inakbayan ito. Nagulat naman ang ang apat sa inasta ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi nila alam na close pala ang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo, mukhang hindi lang si Baekhyun ang may chika pati pala ikaw.” Sabi ni Luhan habang nakapamewang. “Grabe dalawa na pala ang love birds, tayo kaya Sehun kailan?” Natawa si Sehun, funny din pala itong si Luhan ano.

“So, uhm.. Baek, pwede ba kitang mahiram saglit? Tayo lang dalawa?” Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Luhan sa narinig. "Hoy, Park! Ibalik mo nang buo si Baekhyun ha. Kung hindi nako! Itong si Sehun ang magiging kapalit ni Baekhyun hihi." Napangiti ang dalawa at sabay na umalis. Iniwan nila ang apat, baka mag-double date din yun.

\----

"Hey. Saan ba tayo pupunta?" Kanina pa sila naglalakad pero parang hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan sila pupunta. Napahinto sila. "Hindi ko alam. Saan mo ba gustong pumunta, Baek?" Natawa si Baekhyun. All this time, lakad lang pala sila nang lakad. Nahawa din si Chanyeol kay Baek at napangiti rin. Pero naglaho yun nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

Napatigil si Chanyeol.

"Halika, sumama ka sakin. Nagugutom ka rin ba? Kasi ako gutom na. Idadamay na kita. " Matapos ni Baekhyun magsalita ay hinila na si Chanyeol papunta sa kakainan nila.

"So... uhm. Sa lugawan tayo kakain?" Tumango si Baekhyun.

"Oo. Hindi ka pa ba nakakakain ng lugaw?" Umiling si Chanyeol.

"Kawawa ka naman." Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nakita niyang nakatingin rin si Baekhyun sa kanya habang natatawa. Pumasok na sila sa may lugawan.

Si Baekhyun na ang nagkusang umorder dahil hindi familiar si Chanyeol sa place at pagkain. "Oh ayan na! Treat ko na yan ha. Ikaw kasi nagpadeliver kahapon ng foods ngayon ako naman." Atsaka nilapag ang tray na may nakalagay na dalawang mangkok ng lugaw, itlog na nilaga, at lumpiang toge, isinama rin ni Baekhyun ang tokwa para complete.

"Hmm. Moshorop syo ha." sabi ni Chanyeol after niyang matikman yung lugaw. Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Para kasing baby. Baby niya hihi. "Ano ba, Chanyeol. Ihipan mo muna kase mainit yan. Mapapaso ka niyan."

"Yieee. Concern ka?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang kumukuha ng tokwa.

"Oo, bakit? Crush kaya kita." Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ngayong araw, napatigil si Chanyeol dahil nanaman sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. Nahalata naman ito ng isa kaya napangisi siya.

"Oh bakit napatigil ka? Crush mo rin ako no?" Nasamid si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baek. Masyadong straight-forward para sa kanya.

"Joke lang. Eto naman! Sige na ituloy mo na pagkain mo diyan. Alam kong masarap yan kaya dahan-dahanin mo lang." Tumango si Chanyeol at tinuloy na nilang dalawa ang pagkain nila.

"Nga pala, ano yung favor na hihingin mo sa akin? Sinabi mo yun kahapon diba?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. "Ah. Oo. Yung kapatid ko kase, si ate Yoora, kailangan ng tutor for her son. Ikaw naisip ko kasi alam kong ikaw lang ang best option makakapagturo sa pamangkin ko." sabi ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin sa pagkain.

Kinikilig naman ng slight si Baekhyun. Grabe ha. Hindi niya alam kung anong ginawa niya these past days or months para ma-receive niya ang ganitong biyaya. "Sure! Kailan ba start?"

"Sa weekend pwede ka kaya? Ngayong Saturday and Sunday?" Inisip ni Baekhyun kung may gagawin siya nang araw na yun at kung may trabaho si Kuya Baekbeom niya. Mukhang wala namang problema since day-off ni Baekbeom ng Saturday at wala naman siyang pasok ng Sunday kaya pumayag na si Baekhyun at ibinigay naman ni Chanyeol ang address ng bahay nila.

"Chan, itlog ko gusto mo?" Halos mahulog sa upuan si Chanyeol kakatawa dahil sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Sobrang out of topic lang after pag-usapan yung about sa favor biglang mago-offer ng itlog niya?

"Ano ba yan. Bakit ka natatawa? Ikaw na binibigyan ng itlog ko diyan. Alam mo bang favorite ko 'to ka-partner ng lugaw? Sayo ko na nga lang ibibigay itlog ko eh. " Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nakitang nagagalit ito. Mukhang seryoso at inosente. Parang hindi alam na nadudumihan na isip ni Chanyeol sa pinagsasasabi niya. _"Cute."_ Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol sabihin sa isip niya.

Dahil doon, lumipat si Chanyeol ng upuan. Tumabi siya kay Baekhyun at inakbayan ito. Medyo nagulat si Baekhyun sa inasta nito (pero deep inside sobra na yung kilig niya talaga). "Sige na nga, Baek. Subo mo sakin yung itlog mo. Bilis." At saka ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya. Isinubo na ni Baekhyun yung itlog kay Chanyeol. Napapikit naman si Chanyeol na siyang tinawanan ni Baekhyun.

"Masarap ano? Puro kasi tokwa kinukuha mo eh. Ayan, matikman mo man lang yung itlog." Ngumiti si Baekhyun dito pati tuloy si Chanyeol nahahawa sa ngiti nito. Hindi niya mapigilan sarili niya. Gusto niyang kurutin pisngi nito.

"Hindi kasi ako mahilig sa boiled egg. Pero ngayon parang gusto ko na." Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at may parang kung anong bagay ang humihila kay Chanyeol papalapit kay Baekhyun.

Papalapit.

Malapit na.

Konti na lang.

"Ay hala! Sorry po hindi ko sinasadya." Nahihiyang humiwalay si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Natabig pala yung softdrinks ng isang customer. _Sayang._ Pero si Baekhyun, napangiti lang kay Chanyeol. Namumula ang tenga nito. Ang cute.

Matapos nun nagkwentuhan pa sila nang kung ano-anong bagay. Mga paborito, ayaw nila, at mga pangyayaring hindi nila inaasahan. Dahil dito mas natutunan nilang kilalanin ang isa't-isa. Sa ilang oras na usapan sa isang lugawan, dalawang mangkok ng lugaw at isang itlog. Mas lalong nahulog si Baekhyun. Paano kaya si Chanyeol?

**DAY 3: Friday**

Kasalukuyang naglalakad si Baekhyun pauwi sa bahay nila. Late na kasi siyang natapos dahil may ginawa pa sila ng groupmates niya sa research. Kaya ayan alay-lakad siya dahil nagkulang pamasahe niya kakabili niya ng kwek-kwek.

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pawis na tumutulo mula sa noo niya. Pagod na siya mula sa paggawa ng research na yan at sa paglalakad. May nakita siyang 7/11 kaya't naisipan niya munang tumambay kahit sandali man lang. 8:30 pm na. Papagalitan din naman siya ng kuya niya pag-uwi, edi sulitin na niya.

Umupo siya sa isa sa mga upuan sa labas. Ayaw ni Baekhyun umupo sa may loob kahit na malamig doon kaysa sa puwesto niya ngayon na medyo malamok. Matutukso lang siya, gipit siya ngayon. Isinubsob niya ang mukha niya sa may lamesa. Pagod talaga siya.

Habang nagpapahinga, biglang sumagi sa isip niya si Chanyeol. Kusa na lang napangiti si Baekhyun. Inlababo talaga, hindi na mapipigilan.

_Si Chanyeol kaya? Iniisip niya rin kaya ako? Gusto niya rin kaya ako?_

Napaayos ng upo si Baekhyun dahil sa naisip. "Ano ba, Baekhyun. Magising ka nga. Anong gusto? Baka friendly lang at saka nanghingi ng favor kaya ka nilapitan. Oo yun nga. Hindi ka gusto nun." Pinalo-palo pa niya ang sarili niya.

"Anong hindi gusto?" Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa narinig. Napalingon siya at nakita niya si Chanyeol. Ang gwapo. Naka-hoodie siya at nakabulsa ang mga kamay sa shorts niya. Nahiya siya at nag-alangan na baka narinig ni Chanyeol yung sinabi niya. "W-wala. Bakit ka nandito? Stalker ka ba? Lagi na lang kita nakikita." Lumapit si Chanyeol at umupo. Kaharap niya si Baekhyun ngayon.

"Stalker ka diyan. Hindi no. Bakit bawal na ba ako bumili dito?" Napayuko si Baekhyun. "Edi hindi na. Bumili ka na doon. Gabi na, gala ka pa nang gala." Tumawa si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Napailing na lang yung isa. Nababaliw na siguro si Chanyeol. "Inuutusan mo ba akong umuwi niyan? Ikaw nga hindi pa umuuwi. Naka-uniform ka pa. Saan ka ba nagpunta ha?"

"Hmp. Nag-groupings kami for research. Nagpahinga lang ako dito, napagod ako kakalakad." Napansin nga iyon ni Chanyeol. Pagod si Baekhyun at medyo pawisan din. "Bakit ka kasi naglakad? May mga jeep or tricycle pa naman ah."

"Eh wala na akong pamasahe eh. Naubos kakabili ng street foods." Naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun. Eto nanaman si Chanyeol, kumakabog na yung dibdib niya. _Cute_. Napabuntong-hininga siya. "Sige. Isasabay na kita pauwi. Mukha kang kawawang tuta na nakaupo diyan." Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Pinalo naman siya nito. "Anong tuta ha?! Mukha ba akong tuta? Sa cute kong 'to?" Sinabi ni Baekhyun at patang nagpapacute pa. Umipekto naman ito kay Chanyeol. Hindi na matigil yung puso niya.

"Oo mukha ka ngang tuta." _At para sa akin lang yung tuta na yun._

\----

Natapos na bumili si Chanyeol ng mga kailangan niya sa convenience store. Kasalukuyan sila ngayong nag-aabang ng masasakyan. Konti o puno na kasi ang mga sasakyang dumadaan kaya, ilang minuto pa silang nakatayo at nagk-kwentuhan ng kung ano-ano.

Sa wakas, may isang sasakyan na rin dilang nakita at maluwag-luwag pa. Pinauna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na makasakay at inalalayan pa siya nito. Syempre, kinilig nanaman ang ating Baekhyun kahit sa maliit na gestures na yun ni Chanyeol.

Tahimik ang dalawa. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Tanging ang maririnig mo lang ay ang makina ng sinasakyan nila at ang kwentuhan ng iba pang pasahero. Ganito ang gusto ni Baekhyun. Tahimik, katabi niya si Chanyeol. Naririnig niya ang bawat paghinga nito dahil nakarahap ito sa kanya at ang braso ay nasa likod ng inuupuan niya, nakaalalay sa kanya.

Buti na nga lang ay naka-headset si Chanyeol. Hindi nito maririnig yung kabog ng puso niya ngayon.

Ilang minuto pa, nagulat na lang siya ng may nagpasak ng kung ano sa tenga niya. Tumingin siya dito at sumalubong sa kanya ang nakangiting si Chanyeol. Yung kapares pa ng headset niya.

"Ganda ba music taste ko?" Nakangising tanong ni Chanyeol, ngumiti naman si Baekhyun pabalik. "Oo naman. Favorite ko rin 'tong band na 'to. IV of Spades."

"Ako rin. Parehas lang tayo, Baek. For me, sobrang meaningful talaga ng mga kanta nila. Tapos isa din yun sa nagpapa-relax sa akin." Nakangiti pa ring kwento ni Chanyeol. Ganun rin naman si Baekhyun. Ang mga kanta ang nagpapakalma sa kanya kapag masyado na siyang naguguluhan sa nangyayari sa buhay niya. Kumbaga, eto yung escape para makapunta sa ibang mundo kung saan walang mga problemang haharapin bukas.

Natapos ang isang kanta. Natuwa si Baekhyun sa sumunod na nag-play. Eto yung pinaka-favorite niyang tracks ng IV of Spades. Captivated.

_"You're the one that I want to be with_

_Never wanna be separated_

_I'm captivated_

_Everyone says you're complicated_

_Every day, you're my most awaited, oh_

_I'm captivated"_

_"Oh, they don't see you as I do_

_You are so beautiful_

_Come breathe within my soul_

_Let go."_

Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ngayon ni Baekhyun habang pinapakinggan niya itong kanta na ito. Humarap siya sa may bintana ng sinasakyan niyang jeep. Sumalubong sa kanya ang malakas na simoy ng hangin.

Habang si Chanyeol naman ay masayang pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun na nakapikit at dinadama ang hangin. Ewan niya ba, pero may kung anong nagsasabi sa kanya na yakapin at halikan ang binata. Pigil na pigil si Chanyeol na gawin yon dahil baka maging awkward si Baekhyun sa kanya. Ayaw niya ng ganun. Kaya gagawin na ni Chanyeol ang dapat niyang gawin.

Lumapit siya sa tenga ni Baekhyun. Naamoy niya pa rin ang strawberry shampoo na ginagamit ng binata. Samantalang si Baekhyun ay napako sa kinauupuan. Ayaw niyang humarap kay Chanyeol dahil feeling nila kapag ginawa niya yun may magtatamang dalawang labi.

Para bang may kumiliti sa kanya ng sinabayan ni Chanyeol ang kanta, _"Oh, my love. You don't have to listen to a word they say.'Cause all that really matters is that I love you. I really do."_

Naramdaman niyang lumayo si Chanyeol kaya napatingin na siya dito. Naguguluhan si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito. Nagkatinginan ulit silang dalawa. Sa pagkakataon na 'to, hindi na mapigil si Chanyeol. Sobrang kinakabahan din si Baekhyun sa puntong iyon. Hindi niya alam ang magiging reaksyon sa susunod na sasabihin ng binata.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I really do."

Para bang tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ni Chanyeol. Ang binata lang ang tanging nakikita ng mata niya, wala nang iba.

"I love you too, Chanyeol. Mahal din kita."

Sobrang bilis man para sa iba. Ang mahalaga ay naipahayag na nila ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't-isa. Wala nang pakielam si Baekhyun, sinunod niya lang ang puso niya ngayon. Pagkakatiwalaan niya si Chanyeol. At alam niya na hindi siya nito bibiguin. Mahal niya si Chanyeol, at ganun rin ito sa kanya. Iyon ang mahalaga sa kanya.

\----

**Sehun** : Nag-confess ka na?! Mabilis talaga ka talaga pre.

**Chanyeol** : Oo, hindi nga masyadong romantic. Sa jeep pa. After nun, hinatid ko na siya sa bahay nila. Tuloy-tuloy na yun, Sehun.

**Sehun** : Okay lang yun, hindi naman nun gusto ng magarbong confession. Goodluck, pre. Mukhang makukuha mo talaga ang gusto mo.

Napailing si Junmyeon sa nabasa niya sa groupchat nilang tatlo. "Tinuloy mo pa rin pala, Chanyeol. Sana wala kang pagsisihan sa huli."

**DAY 4 & 5: Saturday and Sunday**

Ngayon ang araw ng pagpunta ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila Chanyeol dahil sa hiningi nitonh favor sa kanya. Masaya ang araw ngayon ni Baekhyun dahil sa naging kaganapan kahapon. Nag-confess lang naman sa kanya ang sikat na sikat na si Park Chanyeol. Feeling niya tuloy ang haba ng hair niya dahil doon. Para pa rin siyang nasa alapaap. Nung makauwi siya ng bahay niya kahapon, sinubukan niyang tapik-tapikin ang sarili niya dahil baka panaginip lang ang lahat. Pero nagising siya sa katotohanan.

Boyfriend na niya si Park Chanyeol.

**Baekhyun** : Yeol, nandito na ako.

Nagmangha si Baekhyun sa laki ng bahay nila Chanyeol. Nasa labas pa lang siya pero alam na niya na may mas ikamamangha pa kung pumasok sa loob. Ilang minuto lang nakita na niya si Chanyeol na lumabas ng pinto nila. Natuwa siya dahil parehas lang yung porma niya kahapon noong nakita siya nito sa convenience store, iba lang ang kulay.

Nakangiti ito at sinalubong siya ng mahigpit na yakap. "I miss you." Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan pa ang noo nito. "Kakikita lang natin kahapon miss mo na agad ako? Halos magkatext nga tayo buong magdamag eh." Natatawang sambit naman ni Baekhyun habang kayakap pa rin si Chanyeol.

Tumagal pa ng ilang minuto ang pagyayakapan at harutan ng dalawa bago nila napagdesisyunan na pumasok. At tama nga si Baekhyun, kung maganda ang labas ng bahay nila Chanyeol mas magarbo ang loob nito. Halatang-halata ni Baekhyun na sobrang ginhawa ng buhay ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya rin ang isang babaeng nakaupo sa may sala at may hawak na tasa ng tsaa. Nahiya si Baekhyun dahil ang ganda nito, nararamdaman niyang mama ito ni Chanyeol kaya umatras ito ng konti at nagtago sa likod nito.

"Chanyeol."

"Hi, mom." Bati nito, tumayo naman ang babae at tiningnan si Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang tingin nito mula ulo hanggang paa. Ngayon hindi lang hiya ang naramdaman niya kundi takot sa mga tingin nito. Humalakhak naman si Chanyeol kaya nawala ang atensyon ng nanay ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Mom, ano ba yan. Tinatakot mo si Baekhyun. Siya yung sinabi ko sayo na tutor for Aeri. Magaling siya, mom. I assure you." Chanyeol said to his mom. As last, ngumiti na ang nanay ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napalagay naman si Baekhyun ng konti doon. After that, they went to Chanyeol's Bedroom.

Namangha ulit si Baekhyun dahil sa laki at linis ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. Naghalo ang white at grey na kulay sa mga dingding at gamit nito. Mas lalo tuloy siyang kinilig kay Chanyeol. Isa kasi sa ideal type niya ay yung malinis sa paligid or bahay. Feeling ni Baekhyun mas nagiging komportable siya sa taong ganun.

"You can sit here, Baek. Tawagin ko lang si Ate and Aeri para maipakilala ko na sila sayo and pasensya ka na kanina kay mama." Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol pero natawa naman si Baekhyun. Napaka-cute daw kasi nito, whipped nanaman siya.

Sinabi na ni Baekhyun na okay lang kaya nagpaalam na si Chanyeol para tawagin ang ate at pamangkin niya. Pagkaalis ni Chanyeol, naiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa sa kwarto nito. Mas nilibot pa niya ang paningin niya at nakita niya ang isang shelves na may nakalagay na ibang libro at mga picture frame. Dahil wala pa naman si Chanyeol at na-curious siya, agad niya itong tiningnan.

Namukhaan niya kung sinu-sinong yung nga tao sa picture. Yung iba ay pictures ng family nila. Nakita rin niya sila Sehun, Jongin, at yung isang alumni ng school nila. Pati rin ang mga baby pictures ni Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at kinuhanan ito ng litrato, papa-blackmail niya kay Chanyeol kapag inasar ulit siya nito.

Bumukas ang pinto at nilabas nito si Chanyeol at isang batang babae na karga-karga nito sa bisig niya. "Baek, eto pala si Aeri. Aeri, say hi to Baek-hyung." sinunod naman ni Aeri ang kanyang Tito Chanyeol. Ibinaba ni Chanyeol si Aeri sa may sofa at sinabing kukunin lang ang mga gamit nito para makapagsimula na rin ang tutor session nila ni Baekhyun.

Habang wala pa si Chanyeol nilapitan ni Baek si Aeri at kinausap ito. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang hiya nito sa kanya dahil minsan ay hindi ito nagsasalita or sumasagot sa mga tanong nito. "Kay Tito Chanyeol ka lang ata mabait. Ayaw mo ata sa akin, Aeri." Nagkunwari pa itong nalulungkot at nagtatampo. Napansin ito ng bata kaya hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Baekhyun na parang pinupunasan ang nga luha nito (kahit wala naman). At dahil doon, mas lalong nahulog ang loob ni Baek sa pamangkin ni Chanyeol. Naalala nito ang kapatid niya dito.

Dumating na si Chanyeol dala ang mga gamit ni Aeri. "Baek, wala pala si Ate may pinuntahan kaya hindi ko pa siya maipakilala ngayon. Pero i'll text or call her para bukas mag-meet na kayo ng formal." Tumango naman ito. Gusto niya rin ma-meet ang ate ni Chanyeol. Kanina lang ay nakita niya ito sa mga picture na naka-display sa kwarto. Masasabi ni Baekhyun na magkamukha talaga silang magkapatid.

Nag-start na ang tutor session ng dalawa at si Chanyeol ay pinanunuod lang ito. Natagpuan nanaman niya ang sarili niya na tinitingnan ang mga features ni Baekhyun. Ang way nito ng pagsasalita, ang maamo nitong mukha, mga mata nito na kapag tiningnan mo ay para kang kinukuha, at ang mga labi nito... na pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay sobrang lambot.

Bakit ba ngayon lang ito napansin ni Chanyeol?

Thanks to Sehun, I guess. Dahil sa bet, nakausap niya si Baekhyun at naging komportable siya dito. Kay Baekhyun nasasabi nito ang iba niyang mga problema na hindi niya nasasabi sa iba maski sa family at kila Sehun.

_Swerte ng magiging boyfriend ni Baekhyun._

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol dahil sa naisip. _Boyfriend ni Baekhyun_. Sa mata ng lahat, siya yun. Pero alam ni Chanyeol na hinding-hindi.

Hindi siya ang boyfriend ni Baekhyun.

Sapagkat, laro lang ang lahat at hindi niya gusto si Baekhyun.

Hindi nga ba?

\---

Lunch time. Kinuha muna ni Chanyeol si Aeri para dalhin sa nanny nito dahil oras na rin ng pagkain niya. Dinalhan niya rin si Baekhyun ng lunch nito sa kwarto niya. Natagpuan nanaman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na tumitingin ng mga pictures sa may shelves niya. "Baek.. kain ka na. Alam ko napagod ka." Inalis na ni Baekhyun ang tingin at ibinaling ito sa pagkain at kay Chanyeol.

"Hindi naman. Ganyan ko rin naman tinuturuan yung kapatid ko. Sanay na ako at saka masaya din naman ako sa ginagawa ko." Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa nalaman.

Habang kumakain ang dalawa may sumaging tanong sa isip ni Chanyeol. "Baek, napansin ko kanina mo pang tinitingnan yung mga pictures. Bakit? Siguro pinagtatawanan mo mga childhood pictures ko dun no."

"Oo, cute mo kaya. Tingnan mo," Ipinakita ni Baekhyun ang mga picture na kinuhanan niya sa cellphone niya. "Cute diba? Kaya wag mo na akong asarin kung hindi semd ko 'to sa buong school. Malalaman nila na may ganito kang pictures, yung nakaupo ka sa toilet bowl." Natatawang sambit ni Baekhyun. Pilit namang kinukuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone nito pero tinago na ito ng binata. Nagsisi tuloy siya, may pang-laban na si Baekhyun sa kanya. Ang sarap pa namang makitang mapikon si Baekhyun. Sa susunod ay papakiusapan na niya ang mama niya na alisin ang picture na yun. Nakakahiya.

Minuto pa ang itinagal ng pagbabangayan ng dalawa bago nila itinuloy ang pagkain. Natahimik silang kumakain nang biglang nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun. "Sobra akong na-amaze sa dami ng pictures mo with your family, Chanyeol. Sobrang saya ng family niyo."

Chanyeol can feel the sadness in Baekhyun's voice. "Why?" Chanyeol asked. "Huli ko silang nakita noong 7 years old ako. After that, wala na. Noong una sabi ni Baekbeom hyung nagta-trabaho lang sila sa malayo. Pero narealize ko habang tumatanda ako, hindi na sila umuuwi."

"Bakit hindi na sila umuuwi? Yun pala yung trabaho na yun wala ng balikan. Nalaman kong namatay sila because of accident. Sobrang nasaktan ako dahil doon. Ni isang beses, wala akong maalalang pumunta kami sa isang photo studio para magpakuha ng litrato magkakasama." Baekhyun started to cry. Nalungkot siya para kay Baekhyun. Kahit hindi naman siya nawalan, ramdam din nito yung kalungkutan na dala nito. He thought that Baekhyun was a fighter because of this.

Ngumingiti at tumatawa ito sa iba pero deep inside nalulunod na pala ito sa sarili niyang kalungkutan.

"Wala din akong nakitang family picture katulad ng meron ka, Chanyeol. Kaya sobrang swerte mo at may masaya kang pamilya. Treasure them. " Tumango su Chanyeol at tuluyan ng niyakap si Baekhyun. Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang likod at buhok nito upang kumalma ito sa pag-iyak. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun.

Maswerte din siya. Pinagkaitan man siya ng masayang pamilya, binigay naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

\-----

Naihatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bahay nito. Ngayon ay nakasandal na siya sa headboard ng kama niya at may malalim na iniisip. Si Baekhyun.

Iniisip niya si Baekhyun kung paano ito umiyak at nakitaan ng lungkot kanina. Ayaw na niya yun mangyari sa binata. Para bang binabasag din siya kapag nakikita niyang ganun si Baekhyun.

_Ano bang nangyayari?_

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang makitang nasasaktan si Baekhyun pero alam niyang eto rin ang magiging kalalabasan ng ginagawa nila.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at nag-dial ng number ni Sehun. Ilang ring lang ay sinagot na rin ito ni Sehun.

"Se..." Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang ingay sa background ni Sehun. _Weekend pala ngayon._ Nasa bar nanaman ito.

"Oh? Bakit parang malungkot ka ah?"

"Pwede bang ano.." Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. _Paano ko ba masasabi kay Sehun 'to?_

"Ano?"

"Itigilnanatinyungbetkaybaekhyun"

"Ha? Sorry, sorry. Hindi kita narinig. Maingay wait." Napa-facepalm si Chanyeol. _Sehun, alam mo tangina mo._

"Okay, so ano na nga yung sinabi mo kanina? Lumabas na ako ng bar."

"Itigil na natin yung bet."

"Ano?" Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung hindi talaga marinig ni Sehun o sadyang bingi lang ito. Sa susunod na birthday talaga nito regaluhan niya ng panlinis ng tenga.

"Ewan ko sayo. Hindi ko na uulitin yung sinabi ko."

"Narinig ko pero hindi ako makapaniwala Chanyeol kaya pinapaulit ko. Totoo ba? Bakit?"

"Oo. Nakita ko siyang umiiyak kanina Sehun. Nakonsensya ako. Naisip ko na ganun rin ang magiging reaksyon niya o baka mas malala pa kapag nalaman niya yung ginawa ko sa kanya." Sumagi ulit sa isip ni Chanyeol ang pangyayari kanina. Ipinikit niya na lang ang mata niya.

"Okay. So wala ng Rosè?"

"Wala na."

"Si Baekhyun na lang?"

"Ha? Anong si Baekhyun?"

"Boyfriend mo." Tila ba may kung anong epekto kay Chanyeol ng sabihin ni Sehun na boyfriend siya ni Baekhyun. _Kahit papaano, natuwa siya._

"Bakit hindi ka na makasagot? Gusto mo na siguro si Baekhyun. Totohanan na ba, Park Chanyeol?" Dagdag ni Sehun na mas lalong nagpakabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol.

_Gusto ko si Baekhyun?_

"Sinasabi mo? May amats ka na ata." Natawa si Sehun sa kabilang linya.

"Alam mo tawag sayo. Indenial." Sa panahon na 'to, gusto ni Chanyeol hilingin na malapit sa kanya si Sehun nang mabatukan niya 'to.

"Ewan ko sayo. Dapat talaga si Junmyeon hyung na lang kinakausap ko. Umuwi ka na, Sehun. Ibababa ko na 'to. Basta wala ng bet. Tapos na, ayoko ng lokohin si Baekhyun."

"Uhm. Goodluck sa puso mo, Chanyeol. Sana ma-figure out mo agad." Huling sambit ni Sehun bago i-end ni Chanyeol ang tawag.

Mas lalo lang naguluhan si Chanyeol noong nakausap niya si Sehun. _Anong 'tong nararamdaman ko?_ Buong gabi, kahit anong gawin niya hindi siya madalaw ng antok. Tila ba paulit-ulit na sumasagi sa isip niya si Baekhyun. Ang mga tawa nito at mga iyak niya kanina ay may matinding epekto sa kanya. Binabaliw siya nito.

_Binabaliw siya ni Baekhyun._

Baka nga mali siya. Hindi si Sehun ang may tama baka siya.

May tama na siya kay Baekhyun.

\----

Kinabukasan, maagang nagpunta ulit si Baekhyun kila Chanyeol para turuan ulit ang pamangkin nito. Kasalukuyan ulit siyang nasa kwarto at naghihintay sa binata. Nagpaalam din kasi itong aalis muna sandali at ihahatid muna si Mama Park sa salon.

Kaya nahiga muna siya sa may kama ni Chanyeol. Sobrang lambot nito at gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun amoy-amuyin. _Amoy Chanyeol._ "Ano kayang feeling ng gumising sa umaga tapos bubungad sayo si Chanyeol? Grabe siguro pwede na akong pumunta ng langit after non." Daldal pa ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

Hindi niya mapigilan yung kilig habang niyayakap ang unan ni Chanyeol na niyayakap nito sa pagtulog. Napabitaw na lang siya ng may nagbukas ng pinto ng kwarto. Ang ate ni Chanyeol.

_Napaka-ganda._ Iyon na lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun sa isip niya at seryoso siya doon. Para itong girl version ni Chanyeol. Kung gwapo si Chanyeol, ang ate niya naman ay ubod ng ganda.

_Ang ganda talaga ng lahi nila Chanyeol. Magpalahi kaya ako sa kanila?_ Sinampal ng mahina ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pisngi. Umiiral nanaman kaharutan niya. Kasalanan ito nila Luhan at Kyungsoo.

"Why did you slapped yourself?" Nakangiting tanong ng ate ni Chanyeol. Nahiya naman siya dahil nakita pala siya nito. "Ay sorry po. May langgam lang kasi sa pisngi ko kaya po ganun hehe." Tumango ito bilang tugon sa kanya.

"So you are the tutor right? Lagi kang kinukwento sa akin ni Chanyeol. Actually, tuwang-tuwa nga siya tuwing nagsasalita siya about sayo." Umusog ng konti si Baekhyun dahil lumapit si Yoora sa kanya para umupo sa tabi nito. Kinilig naman siya dahil nak-kwento pala siya nito sa ate niya.

"You know, I can feel that there's something between you and Chanyeol." Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay pinagpawisan ang katawan niya. Bukod sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol, wala pang nakakaalam ng relasyon nilang dalawa. Pero ngayon mukhang tatlo na sila.

"Yes po. Boyfriend po ako ni Chanyeol."

Mas lumawak pa ang ngiti ni Yoora at masayang niyakap si Baekhyun. Dahil sa tuwa napayakap na rin si Baekhyun pabalik. "Thank you. Finally, may nagpapasaya na rin kay Chanyeol." Humiwalay si Yoora sa yakap at hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

"Masaya ako para sa inyo, Baekhyun. Never leave his side. Alam mo matapang lang yan si Chanyeol outside, but he has a fragile heart inside. Minsan ko lang makitang umiyak si Chanyeol. Take care of him for me okay? At kung si Chanyeol ang nanakit sayo, please tell me. Ako ang maghahatol kung ano ang parusa sa kanya." Dahil dito mas gumaan ang loob ni Baekhyun sa ate ni Chanyeol.

Nagkwentuhan pa sila ng konti about sa mga kalokohan ni Chanyeol sa buhay. After that, kinuha na ni Yoora si Aeri at idinala sa kwarto ni Chanyeol para maagang mas maturuan ni Baekhyun ito at maaga ring matapos. Wala pa ring Chanyeol na dumadating hanggang ngayon.

Kasalukuyang nagkukulay sa coloring book si Aeri habang siya ay iniisip ang sinabi ni Yoora kanina.

Baekhyun already promised himself that he will never break Chanyeol's heart. Sobrang precious ni Chanyeol para saktan lang. Alam niya yun kasi ilang taon siyang nakatingin kay Chanyeol sa malayo.

In terms of Chanyeol, pagkakatiwalaan niya itong hindi siya sasaktan. He trust and love Chanyeol and that is enough. _Hinding-hindi siya nito magagawang saktan._

\----

Chanyeol finally came.

Nakita niya lang si Aeri sa kwarto niya at wlaa si Baekhyun. "Tito Chanyeol!" Agad na kinarga ni Chanyeol ang pamangkin nang lumapit ito sa kanya. Pawis na pawis ito at halatang kanina pa naglalaro.

Nilibot ni Chanyeol ang mata sa buong silid at nakitang lumalabas si Baekhyun sa ilalim ng kama niya. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun _. Happy pill_ niya talaga ang binata. "Chanyeol!" Ibinaba niya muna si Aeri nang sumalubong si Baekhyun sa kanya at niyakap siya nito.

Naamoy nanaman niya ang strawberry shampoo nito. Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang pawis na nasa mukha at noo ni Baekhyun. "Namiss agad kita. Sorry na-late. Nagpahintay si mama na matapos siya eh." Tumango si Baekhyun. Naiintindihan niya naman ito. "Natapos na akong i-tutor si Aeri for today. Nagyaya lang siya maglaro ng hide and seek kaya ayan pawisan kami parehas."

"Okay lang mabango ka pa rin naman." At saka inamoy ulit ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Napalayo naman si Baekhyun dahil nakiliti ito sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. "Tumigil ka nga. Sapakin kita diyan."

"Kiss na lang instead of sapak." Tumalikod na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Kinikilig na siya.

Umupo na sila sa kama kasama si Aeri. Nagpapahinga sila ng bulabugin at kulitin ulit sila ni Aeri na maglaro ulit ng hide and seek. Pagod man pero nagdesisyon silang maglaro na lang baka kasi magtantrums si Aeri walang Ate Yoora ang magre-rescue. Umalis kasi ito at may pinuntahan.

"Aeri, ikaw taya. Count 1-10 and then mag-hide kami ni Tito Baekhyun okay?" Tumango si Aeri and tumalikod na ito at tinakpan ang mga mata.

_"One.."_

_"Two.."_

_"Twee.."_

_"Four.."_

Nagpapanic ang dalawa. Sa laki ng silid ni Chanyeol, hindi pa rin nila alam kung saan magtatago. Hindi naman sila ulit pwedeng magtago sa ilalim ng kama dahil hindi kasya si Chanyeol. Malaki ito baka hindi na siya makalabas pagkatapos.

_"Payb.."_

"Psst! Baek! Dito!" Sitsit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Binuksan nila ang closet ni Chanyeol at itinabi, ginilid ang mga damit nito at saka sila pumasok.

_"Six.."_

Madilim at tanging paghinga lang ang nararamdaman ng dalawa. Ang mga braso at balikat nila ay magkadikit para silang nakukuryente. Sobrang awkward.

"Uhm.. Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol, I love you." Napalunok si Chanyeol sa sudden confession ni Baekhyun. Sana lang ay hindi marinig nito ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ngayon.

_"Seben.."_

Pangalawang pagkakataon ng sabihin ito ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Noong una ay may bumabagabag sa kanya pero hindi niya iyon pinagtuunan ng pansin. Pero ngayon, hindi niya na alam. He wants to prove something before saying it again.

He wants to kiss Baekhyun.

And he did.

Hindi na nag-alinlangan si Chanyeol. Gusto niya na malaman kung totoo ba. Hindi pa nagprocess kay Baekhyun noong una. But later on, he responded to Chanyeol's kisses. It was his first kiss as well as Chanyeol.

_"Eight.."_

_"Nayn.."_

At first, Na-imagine ni Baekhyun nasa magarbong place niya makakamtan ang first kiss niya. Yun bang nasa fairytale books na with dinner, dance, and special fireworks pa. Baekhyun didn't expect na sa closet lang pala ni Chanyeol mangyayari yun. Pero he is happy. As long as, si Chanyeol ang nakakuha nun.

Humiwalay na sila sa isa't-isa at natagpuan ang mga sariling nakangiti. Sobrang saya sa nangyari kahit na ba nasa mainit at madilim silang closet. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Hinaplos-haplos ito habang si Baekhyun ay napapikit at napahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

_"Ten.."_

"I love you too, Baekhyun. Mahal kita."

Chanyeol said it. He is in love with Baekhyun. He can't deny it now.

"Boom! Huli kayo Tito Chan, Tito Baekkie!"

\---

Dumating na si Yoora at binigay na nila si Aeri. Nakatulog ito at napagod na kakalaro. Sila din namang dalawa kaya ngayon nasa kama sila. Nakasandal si Chanyeol sa headboard habang si Baekhyun naman ay sa kanya nakadantay. Hinahaplos ang malambot nitong buhok.

Naalala nanaman ni Chanyeol ang nangyari kanina kaya hinalikan ulit niya si Baekhyun pero peck lang. Nagulat si Baekhyun pero tinago ang kilig na nararamdaman niya. Magiging hobby ata ni Chanyeol na halik-halikan siya.

"Bigla ka na lang nanghahalik. Ikaw ha, namumuro ka na. Quota na labi ko sayo."

"Masarap kasi labi mo, baby. Naglalagay ka ata ng strawberry tint ano? Amoy strawberry tapos lasang strawberry. Mukhang favorite ko na ata yun na." Hinampas niya ng mahina si Chanyeol sa braso nito. Quota na din su Baekhyun sa mga banat ni Chanyeol. Gusto na niya na lang magpakain sa lupa dahil sa kilig. Dagdagan pang tinawag siyang "Baby" nito.

"Baek, sleep over ka dito please. Pahiramin naman kita ng clothes. Sige na, gusto kitang makasama matulog eh." Iniisip ni Baekhyun yung Baekbeom-hyung niya at naiwan pang isang kapatid sa bahay. Baka kasi mapagalitan siya nito.

Pero nang makita niyang naka-pout si Chanyeol at nagpapa-cute. Natalo siya. Agad-agad siyang tumango at pumayag sa request ni Chanyeol.

_Baekbeom-hyung, pasensya ka na. Godbless._

9pm.

Tapos na silang magdinner kasama ang family ni Chanyeol. Natapos na rin silang maligo parehas. Kasalukuyan silang nasa kama ngayon at naghahanda na matulog.

Nakayakap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang ang isa naman ay nasa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Naririnig nito ang tibok ng puso nito. Napangiti siya. "Ganyan epekto mo sakin, Baekhyun." Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang bigla itong nagsalita.

"Nagpapanic puso ko kapag kasama ka. Masaya ako lagi sayo. I'am comfortable with you. I feel like you're my home, Baekhyun."

_Home._

Napayakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang may ngiti sa labi nito. Matutulog siyang kayakap si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na tinuturing siyang tahanan. Si Chanyeol na mahal na mahal niya.

4:30 am

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun sa tunog ng phone niya. Bumungad sa kanya si Chanyeol na mahimbing na natutulog. Napangiti siya at dahan-dahang inalis ang kamay nito na nakapulupot sa bewang niya. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at lumayo kay Chanyeol. Baka kasi magising din ito.

"Hello?"

"Baekhyun.."

"Kyungsoo? Napatawag ka? Ang aga mo ah?"

"I.."

"Ano yun? May sasabihin ka ba?"

"I have to tell you something.."

"Huh? About saan?"

"..."

"Soo?? Hello??"

"Tungkol kay Chanyeol."

**DAY 6: Monday**

Nagising si Chanyeol na wala si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

May kung anong nagpakaba sa kanya. Pero isinantabi niya lang ito, baka may dahilan ito kung bakit ito hindi na nagpaalam bago umuwi. Nilibot ni Chanyeol ang mata pero walang bakas ng paalam ni Baekhyun.

Naghanda na siya para sa pagpasok sa school. Naisip ni Chanyeol na doon na lang sila magkita ni Baekhyun. Kanina niya pa kasi ito tinatawagan pero puro out of coverage ang natatanggap niya. _Siguro, busy lang._

\---

Natapos na ang isang klase niya nang hindi niya man lang nakita si Baekhyun. Wala rin si Jongin, si Sehun lang ang kasama niya ngayon at kanina pa ito may ka-text. "Sinong ka-text mo, Sehun?" Tumingin ito kay Chanyeol na may gulat. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil sa reaksyon ni Sehun, parang nakakita ng multo eh.

"Wala."

"Patingin."

"Wala nga, Chanyeol."

Nakita ni Sehun na seryoso na si Chanyeol. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, natatakot na siya sa binata. Mabait kasi ito pero grabe kung mainis o magalit. Kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang si Sehun. Wala siyang magagawa, siguro dapat nga na malaman ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari.

"Tangina, Sehun?!" Halo-halong emosyon ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang mabasa ang nasa cellphone ni Sehun.

_Hindi. Hindi 'to pwede._

Alam na ni Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol! Saan ka pupunta?!" Dali-daling kinuha ni Chanyeol ang gamit niya. Hahanapin niya si Baekhyun. Kailangan niya magpaliwanag at sabihin na mali ang nasa isip nito. Itinigil na niya ang laro at ngayon mahal na niya ang binata.

Hindi naman siya nagkamali. Nakita niya ang tatlo sa may classroom nito. Agad naman siyang nakita nila Luhan. Tila ba nadismaya siya nang nakita niya ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun. Tumayo agad ito nang nakita si Chanyeol at tumakbo palabas.

Susundan niya dapat ito ngunit nauna siyang harangan ng dalawa, sila Kyungsoo at Luhan. "Ano, Chanyeol? Bakit mo pa susundan si Baekhyun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Para magpaliwanag. Kyungsoo, mali ka----"

"Paliwanag? Hindi na namin kailangan yan. Alam na ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Nasaktan mo na siya, Chanyeol. Tama na." Depensa ni Kyungsoo at nanatili pa rin sa harapan ni Chanyeol. Habang si Luhan naman ay nasa likod ni Kyungsoo, tinatanaw si Baekhyun kung nakalayo na ba ito.

"No. Magpapaliwanag ako sa kanya. Kaya wag niyo akong pigilan. Mahal ko si Baekhyun." Naguluhan naman ang dalawa. "Mahal? Eh pinagpustahan niyo nga siya noong una eh! Hindi mo siya mahal. Ginawa mo siyang laruan, Chanyeol. Please, ang laking impact kay Baekhyun yung ginawa mo kaya tama na."

"Hindi. May mali dito, Kyungsoo. Magpapaliwanag ako kay Baekhyun sa ayaw niyo o sa hindi." Itinabig ni Chanyeol ay dalawa at hindi na nila ito napigilan. Napabuntong-hininga na lang sila Luhan at Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. What if may dahilan si Chanyeol kaya niya nagawa yun? Kapag ganun kailangan talaga niya mag-explain. At saka, what if totoo na pala yung feelings ni Chanyeol kay Baek?" Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Luhan dahil sa sinabi nito. Agad niya itong binatukan.

"Ikaw talaga! Kahit ano mang dahilan ni Chanyeol napaka-bullshit niya pa rin. Hindi pa rin sapat yun dahil sa umpisa pinaglaruan niya pa rin si Baekhyun." Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo at sumagi sa isipan ang hitsura ni Baekhyun kanina. "At ikaw," sabay turo kay Luhan. "Huwag ka na ring lalapit kay Sehun. Isa rin siya sa nag-umpisa nito. Ayaw din kitang makitang lalapit sa akin na umiiyak. Naintindihan mo?" Tumango na lang si Luhan.

\---

Huminto na sa pagtakbo si Baekhyun. Pagod na siya physically and emotionally. Umupo siya sa isa sa mga bench at nagpahinga.

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin maalis sa isip niya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo noong gabi na yun.

Pinagpustahan lang siya nila Chanyeol.

Noong una ay hindi pa siya naniwala kay Kyungsoo. Hindi mag-sink in sa kanya na nagawa iyon ni Chanyeol. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagmamahal nito sa kanya. Pero matapos ng isang oras na pag-uusap nila ni Kyungsoo at pati na rin si Jongin, napagtanto ni Baekhyun ang lahat.

Niloko siya.

"Baek..." Bumungad kay Baekhyun ang pawisan at hinihingal na si Chanyeol. Halatang tumakbo ng ilang beses at nagpabalik-balik sa iba't-ibang nga buildings at hallways upang mahanap siya.

Tatayo na dapat si Baekhyun ngunit hinawakan ni Chanyeol ay braso niya at pinigilan ito sa pag-alis. Hindi hahayaan ni Chanyeol na hindi siya makapagpaliwanag ngayon kay Baekhyun. Gusto ni Chanyeol ayusin at klaruhin ang lahat.

"Bitawan mo ako, Chanyeol."

"No. Mag-usap tayo, Baek. Please."

"Bitawan mo ko." Nagtama ang mata ng dalawa. Halos maiyak si Chanyeol nang may tumulong luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Hangga't maaari ipinangako niya sa sarili niya na kung paiiyakin man niya ito ay dahil sa tuwang nararamdaman niya. Hindi sa ganitong paraan. Nanghina si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang napabitaw ang kamay niya sa braso ni Baekhyun.

"Alam ko na ang lahat. Ayaw ko nang marinig ang sasabihin mo, Chanyeol. Natatakot na ako sa mga sasabihin mo." Napayuko si Chanyeol at napatitig na lang sa sahig na kinatatayuan niya.

"Sinungaling ka."

Nadurog pa lalo ang puso ni Chanyeol. Para siyang sinaksak ng kutsilyo sa dibdib. Tumulo na ang luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan.

"Alam mong sobra kitang mahal. Alam mong lahat ng sasabihin mo papaniwalaan ko. Alam mong sobra akong marupok sayo. Alam mong pinagkatiwalaan kita kahit na isang linggo mo pa lang ako nilapitan at kinausap. Alam mo lahat yun, Chanyeol. Sa loob ng ilang araw, pinakita ko sayo yung sarili ko."

"Pero ako pala ang walang alam sayo. Hindi ko alam na ganyan ka pala. Hindi ko alam na niloloko mo lang pala ako. Hindi ko alam na hindi mo pala ako totoong mahal." Napalunok si Chanyeol. Iniangat na ang ulo niya para tumingin kay Baekhyun.

"Mahal kita, Baekhyun."

"Hindi! Si Rosiè mahal mo diba? Kaya mo nga ako nilapitan dahil after ng 7 days iiwan mo ako para sa kanya." Umiling-iling si Chanyeol. "Hindi na siya, Baekhyun. Please, hear me out. Paniwalaan mo ko. Maha----"

"Ano ba, Chanyeol! Tama na. Pinaniwalaan na kita noong una at nagmali ako. Ayoko na, Chanyeol." Parehas na silang hindi mapigilan ang nararamdamang sakit ngayon. Puno na ng hikbi at luha ang dalawa. "Hindi ba eto naman ang gusto mo? Nakuha mo naman na. Sabihin mo kay Sehun, nanalo ka. Nanalo kayo, Chanyeol."

"Nasaktan niyo na ako. Niloko niyo na ako. Sobra-sobra pa nga eh. Ngayon sana masaya ka na. Magiging kayo na ni Rosiè, finally." Ngumiti si Baekhyun pero ramdam pa rin ni Chanyeol na nasasaktan ito. _Hindi 'to deserve ni Baekhyun._

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at inayos ang sarili. Pinusan ang mga luhang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata. Pinilit pa rin niyang ngumiti kay Chanyeol. Sa ganitong paraan man lang mapatunayan niya sa sarili niya na kahit konti ay masaya siya dahil hindi na siya kailanman magpapaloko kay Chanyeol.

Pero sa kabila ng mga ngiti na yun ay ang sakit na dinulot ng binata sa kanya na hinding-hindi niya maiaalis.

"Hanggang dito na lang tayo, Chanyeol. Ayaw na kitang makita pa. Sobra mo akong sinaktan. Sana maging masaya ka."

Tuluyan nang umalis si Baekhyun at hindi na nito nahabol o napigilan pa ni Chanyeol. Hindi na siya nagkaroon pa ng pagkakataon na magpaliwanag. Napaupo na lang ito at napaiyak dahil sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi niya naman masisisi ito dahil pagbali-baliktarin man may mali pa rin siya. Huli na ang lahat noong narealize niya yung mali na yun.

At ngayon, pinagbabayaran na ni Chanyeol ang kapalit ng ginawa niya.

**DAY 7: Tuesday**

Last Day.

Nagising si Chanyeol dahil sa sikat ng araw na tumatama sa mukha niya. _Wala nanaman si Baekhyun sa tabi niya._ Napalunok siya sa naisip. Sa ngayon, hindi niya pa alam ang gagawin. Naguguluhan si Chanyeol, ang sigurado lang siya ay mahal niya si Baekhyun.

Pero hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin ito. Ayaw na siyang makita nito at hindi na naniwala si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Napapikit siya sa inis. Kung sana maayos silang nagkakilala. Sana hindi siya magsisisi. Sana hindi siya aayawan ni Baekhyun ng ganito.

"Baekhyun, Mahal kita.." sambit ni Chanyeol habang nakatulala sa kisame ng kanyang kwarto. "Mahal kita.."

_Please, maniwala ka._

Napaupo siya sa gulat nang may nagbukas ng pinto. Hindi niya alam na hindi pa ito naka-lock. Si Sehun pala at hingal na hingal ito parang ang layo ng tinakbo. "Anong ginagawa mo dito ha?"

"Ikaw ang dapat kong tanungin niyan. Anong ginagawa mo dito ha?" Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin talaga gets si Sehun minsan. "Malamang bahay namin 'to tapos kwarto ko." Lumapit si Sehun kay Chanyeol at binatukan ito.

"Bakit ka ba nagutuhan ni Baekhyun? Hays." Sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Baekhyun ay nalungkot nanaman si Chanyeol at nahalata yun si Sehun kaya napailing na lang siya. "Malungkot ka?" tumango si Chanyeol bilang tugon sa tanong ni Sehun.

"Eh anong ginagawa mo rito?" Muling naguluhan si Chanyeol. "Kwarto ko-----" Napa-facepalm na lang si Sehun. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin dito sa kaibigan niya. "Anong ginagawa mo rito? Diba dapat kinukuha mo ulit ang loob ni Baekhyun? Diba dapat sinusuyo mo siya, pinapaliwanag mo yung side mo." Natahimik siya at napayuko na lang. Hinawakan naman ni Sehun ang balikat ni Chanyeol at tinapik-tapik ito.

"Ayaw na niya akong makita at makausap."

"So? Ano naman? Hanggang doon na lang ba yun? May tanong lang ulit ako, Chanyeol-hyung." Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Sehun at nag-abang ng itatanong nito sa kanya.

"Mahal mo ba siya?"

"Oo." Ang bilis ng sagot ni Chanyeol. Walang makitang alinlangan si Sehun sa sagot nito. Napangiti siya, gusto nga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

"Ayun na. Kausapin mo ulit siya. Kapag ayaw pa rin, subukan mo ulit. Chanyeol-hyung, hindi pa huli ang lahat. Kapag hindi mo 'to ginawa baka isa ito sa maging biggest regret mo. Gawin mo ang lahat para maniwala ulit sayo si Baekhyun." Tinapik-tapik ulit ni Sehun ang balikat ni Chanyeol dahil nag-uumpisa nanaman itong umiyak. Ngayon niya na lang nakita ang hyung niya na umiyak ng ganito.

"Hay nako, Chanyeol-hyung. Tama na iyak. Kakausapin mo pa si Baekhyun. Panigurado ayaw ka rin nun makitang umiiyak at namamaga ang mata." Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha niya at tumayo.

Sa puntong 'to, malaki ang pasasalamat niya kay Sehun.

\----

Nakipagkita siya kay Jongin para maibigay ang sulat na ginawa niya kay Baekhyun kanina. Sana lang eh pumayag si Baekhyun na makipagkita sa kanya ngayon. Kung hindi, pilit pa ring susubukan ni Chanyeol.

"Jongin, pakibigay naman ito kay Baek. Kailangan ko kasi siyang makausap. Ikaw na lang magbigay baka kasi kapag sila Kyungsoo at Luhan ang nilapitan ko hindi sila pumayag eh." Inabot ni Chanyeol ang sulat kay Jongin at tinanggap naman niya ito. "Sorry, Chanyeol." Sabi ni Jongin at ngumiti na lang si Chanyeol pabalik.

Si Jongin ang nagsabi kay Kyungsoo nung bet. Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol na gising pala si Jongin noong panahon na iyon at nakikinig lang sa kanila nila Sehun at Junmyeon.

"Naiintindihan ko. Mali rin naman ako. Kaya nga eto ako ngayon, sinusuyo si Baekhyun. At saka okay na rin siguro na nalaman ni Baekhyun yun ngayon. Kapag hindi pa ngayon at nagtagal pa ng ilang buwan o taon mako-konsensya ako. Hindi ko na kayang lokohin pa si Baek, Jongin." Tumango si Jongin. Nahalata niya ang malaking pagbabago ni Chanyeol simula ng makilala niya si Baekhyun. Masaya siya para rito.

"Makakaasa kang makakarating ito kay Baekhyun."

"Thank you, Jongin."

\----

Nakarating kay Baekhyun ang sulat.

Ngunit hindi niya 'to kayang buksan. Natatakot na siya. Totoong nalilito na siya kung papaniwalaan ba si Chanyeol o hindi. May part din sa kanya na gustong-gusto nang tumakbo at yakapin si Chanyeol. Sabihin na okay na at papakinggan na niya ito. Pero sa tuwing iniisip niya yun sumasagi rin sa isipan niya na pinaglaruan lang siya ni Chanyeol.

Nilapitan lang siya dahil sa isang pustahan.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Naramdaman niyang tumabi si Luhan sa kanya. "Si Chanyeol." Sabi nito kaya automatic na lumingon-lingon siya upang hanapin ang binata ngunit wala siyang nakita. "Hinahanap mo pa rin siya." Ngumiti si Luhan at napatingin sa isang envelope na nakapatong sa desk ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi mo pa binabasa?" Tanong ni Luhan. Napailing si Baekhyun. "Natatakot ako, Luhan. Baka bumigay ako kapag nakita ko siya ulit. Kahapon muntik-muntikan ko na siyang yakapin." Nangingilid nanaman ang luha ni Baekhyun nang maalala ang nangyari kahapon.

"Nung makita ko siyang umiiyak para na rin akong nadurog, Luhan. Ang sakit pala sa pakiramdam na makita mong ganun yung mahal mo. Pero sa tuwing nakikita ko siya naaalala ko rin yung ginawa niya sa akin." Sambit ni Baekhyun.

"Kahit isang linggo lang kami nagkasama sobra na siyang napamahal sa akin, Luhan. At hindi ko rin akalain na siya rin pala ang magpapaiyak sa akin ng ganito. Sobra niya rin akong sinaktan." Pinunasan ni Luhan ang mga tumulong luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang nakikitang ganito ang kaibigan.

"Pero sa kabila ng sakit na dinulot niya sayo Baek, mahal mo pa rin siya." Dahan-dahang tumango si Baekhyun. Yun ang isang bagay na hinding-hindi niya maiaalis at maitatanggi. Martyr na siguro siya. Pero mahal niya talaga si Chanyeol kahit ilang beses pa siyang saksakin nito patalikod.

"At sapat na yun na dahilan para buksan mo yang sulat niya para sayo." Napatingin si Baekhyun sa sulat. "What if hindi ulit siya nagsasabi ng totoo sa akin ngayon? Lalo akong masasaktan ulit, Lu. Dahil sa pangalawang pagkakataon naloko nanaman ako."

"What if din na magsasabi si Chanyeol ng totoo sayo? What if totoo pala ang lahat kay Chanyeol noong nakasama mo siya? Yung nga ngiti niya noong nagk-kwento siya sayo, mga gestures niya, what if lahat yun totoo?"

Nag-flashback sa isipan ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol sa pitong araw.

Yung nahihiya pa si Chanyeol pati na rin siya na magpakilala sa isa't-isa noong unang araw nila.

Pangalawang araw naman noong kumain sila sa lugawan at binigyan niya ng itlog si Chanyeol. Napangiti siya.

Pangatlo, nakita niya si Chanyeol at noong araw din na yun nakaramdam siya ng kilig. Sabihan ba naman siya na mahal siya nito.

Weekend naman, nakita niya kung ano yung trato ni Chanyeol sa pamilya niya. Punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang bahay nila. Sobrang swerte ni Chanyeol na may ganoon siyang pamilya. Sa araw din na 'to, nakuha ni Chanyeol ang first kiss niya. Hindi man sa isang romantic and magarbong lugar, masaya siya na si Chanyeol ang nakakuha non.

Tapos nalaman na niya kay Kyungsoo ang nangyari.

"Nasa iyo ang desisyon, Baek. Kung magri-risk ka ba o hindi. Now or never yan."

"Thank you, Luhan." Ngumiti si Luhan sa kanya at hinawakan ang sulat na binigay sa kanya kanina ni Jongin.

\-----

5:30 pm.

Alas-kwatro ang nilagay na usapan ni Chanyeol sa sulat. Makikipagkita siya lugar kung saan sila unang nagkakilala ni Baekhyun. 30 mins na ang nakalipas wala pa ring nagpapakita na Baekhyun. Napabuntong-hininga siya. _Darating kaya siya?_

6:00 pm.

Gabi na at nag-uumpisa na rin siyang mairita sa mga lamok na kumakagat sa kanya. Nangangawit na rin ang mga binti dahil kanina pa siyang tayo ng tayo at tinatanaw kung paparating na ba ang hinihintay niya. _Wala pa rin si Baek._

7:00 pm.

Isang oras na wala pa rin si Baekhyun. Malungkot niyang inisip na siguro hindi binasa ni Baekhyun ang sulat na ginawa niya at itinapon ito sa basurahan. Para bang dinurog siya, ayaw na ba Baekhyun talaga?

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Inisip na hindi yun dahilan na sumuko siya. Tama ang sinabi ni Sehun, mahal niya si Baekhyun kaya kailangan niyang sabihin ang totoo dito. Kung hindi ay pagsisisihan niya 'to, bahala na siguro kung maniniwala si Baekhyun sa kanya. Iisip siya ng paraan para kuhanin ulit ang loob nito.

Muli siyang tumingin sa paligid. Madilim na at walang bakas ni Baekhyun. Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo, siguro hindi lang talaga ngayon.

Binagalan pa ni Chanyeol ang lakad niya nagbabakasakaling may darating. Pero ilang hakbang pa ang ginawa niya, _wala talaga._

Nang nakalabas na siya ng eskwelahan nabuhayan siya ng loob. Nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo. Napatingin din naman ito sa kanya nang namataan siya nito. Agaran siyang tumakbo papalapit dito.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol."

"Dumating ka."

"Uhm." At saka ito tumango.

Gustong yakapin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ngayon. Na-miss niya ito, sobra. Ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili. Alam niyang hindi pa komportable si Baekhyun sa kanya matapos ng nangyari. Halata na iyon ni Chanyeol dahil napansin niyang hindi mapakali ang mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya magawang tingnan nito katulad ng dati.

"Baek, im sorry." Sambit ni Chanyeol habang hindi pa rin tumitingin ng diretso si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Alam ko na mali yung pagpustahan ka. Ang tanga ko sa part na yun. Kaya humihingi ako ng tawad. Buong buhay kong sisisihin ang sarili ko dahil nagawa kitang saktan. Im sorry, Baekhyun."

"Salamat din at dumating ka. Dumating ka ngayon, Baek. Binigyan mo ako ng last chance para makausap ka at maipaliwanag sayo yung side ko. Kahit na ang gago ko, binuksan mo pa rin yung sulat at nagpakita ka ngayon sa harapan ko."

"Miss na kita." Sa pagbanggit ni Chanyeol ng mga salitang yun, pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niyang umiyak. _Miss na din kita, Chanyeol._

"Thankful ako sayo, Baek. I experienced so many things with you. Masaya ako kapag ikaw yung kasama ko. Nakilala ko kung sino ka kahit na isang linggo pa lang kita nakilala. Napaka-masayahin mo pati ako nahahawa sayo," Napatawa si Chanyeol. "Ang talino mo din. Sobra mong pinapahalagahan at nagsisikap ka para sa family mo. Proud ako sayo, Baekhyun."

Sa buong buhay ni Baekhyun minsan niya lang marinig ang ganung salita. Hindi niya akalain na may mga tao pa lang nakakakita ng mga ginagawa niya bukod sa pamilya niya. At si Chanyeol ang isa sa nga nakakita non.

"I love you, Baekhyun." Sa pagkakataon na 'to, iniangat na ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. Sa kabila ng lahat ng mga ginawa at sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ang mga salitang ito pa rin ang nakakapagpa-kabog ng puso niya.

"Alam ko na baka hindi mo na ako paniwalaan this time. Pero Baekhyun naging laro man ang lahat, totoo yung mga ipinakita ko sayo noong mga araw na magkasama tayo hanggang ngayon. Totoo lahat ng yun. Totoong mahal kita." Hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Akala niya hindi ito papayag at agad-agad na babawiin ang kamay nito, ngunit sobrang tuwa niya na hindi tinanggal ni Baek ang kamay nito sa pagkakahawak niya.

"H-hindi ko alam, Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon nalilito pa rin ako sa pinapakita mo sa akin. Sobrang nakakalito. Gusto kitang paniwalaan pero may bumubulong sa akin na baka masaktan ulit ako. Baka gawin mo ulit yun sa akin sa pangalawang pagkakataon at ayoko na mangyari yun. Nawalan na ako ng tiwala sayo." Sabi ni Baekhyun habang hawak-hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

"At oo aaminin ko sayo Chanyeol, hindi nawala yung pagmamahal ko sayo. Mahal pa rin kita." Ngumiti si Chanyeol nang marinig yun mula kay Baekhyun. "Pero hindi pa ako handang magtiwala sayo ngayon, Chanyeol. Gusto ko man pero hindi ko pa magawa sa ngayon dahil laging sumasagi sa isipan ko na pinaglaruan niyo ako noong umpisa para makuha yung gusto niyo."

"Naiintindihan ko, Baek. Kasalanan ko rin naman kung bakit nawala yung tiwala mo sa akin eh. Kaya rin ako nakipag-usap sayo ngayon hindi lang para magpaliwanag sayo, may tatanungin din ako. Kung papayag ka.." Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol at nagdasal sa loob niya na sana pumayag si Baekhyun sa sasabihin niya. "Papayag saan?" Tanong agad ni Baekhyun.

"Kung pwede kang ligawan."

"Liligawan mo ako?" Hindi makapaniwalang na tanong ulit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Tumango naman ito bilang tugon. "Oo kung... gusto mo lang naman." Nahihiya pang sambit ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil ganitong-ganito ito noong una nilang pagkikita.

"Gusto kong ligawan ka kasi gusto kong makuha ulit yung tiwala mo. Gusto ko rin na mapatunayan yung sarili ko sayo. Dahil hindi sapat ang pitong araw para mahalin ka, Baekhyun. Kaya bawat araw na liligawan at makakasama kita paparamdam ko yung pagmamahal ko sayo." Nakita naman ni Chanyeol na naluluha si Baekhyun kaya agad niya itong niyakap. Hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang sarili niyang gawin yun.

"Tsk. Ano ba naman yan. Wag ka na umiyak, Baek. Ayoko umiiyak baby ko." Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na pinalo siya ni Baekhyun sa nay bandang balikat. "Sira. Wala pa nga akong sagot sa offer mo. Baby ka diyan." Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Kumalas si Chanyeol sa yakap nila ni Baekhyun. "So, ano na? Uhm. Papayag ka ba na ligawan kita, Baek? Kung oo edi okay, kung hindi naman okay lang din nirerespeto ko lagi ang desisyon mo, Baekhyun." Ngumiti si Chanyeol.

Ilang minutong walang kibuan silang dalawa. Kinakabahan si Chanyeol. Nasa kamay ni Baekhyun ang desisyon. Pero tulad nga ng sinabi nito kanina, rerespetuhin niya kung ano man ito. At patuloy niyang mamahalin si Baekhyun kahit hindi ito pumayag na magpaligaw sa kanya.

"Chanyeol.. Ang sagot ko ay..."

\---

7 years.

Pitong taon na ang nakalipas simula nang nagkakilala sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. At sa loob din ng pitong taon na iyon, patuloy pa rin nilang kinikilala at minamahal ang isa't-isa.

Pitong taon na rin noong sinagot ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Syempre oo ang desisyon niya dahil simula't-sapul mahal niya ito at hindi niya maatim na hindi ito bigyan ng isa pang pagkakataon. Kung hindi siguro siya pumayag, buong buhay siyang magsisisi.

Tinuturing ni Baekhyun na isang magandang desisyon na pumayag siyang ligawan ni Chanyeol noon. Kung tumanggi sana siya edi hindi siya naglalakad papunta sa altar at kay Chanyeol ngayon.

Oo, ikakasal sila ngayon matapos ng pitong taon na pagsasama na kung minsan ay may tampuhan at away pero nauuwi pa rin sa paglalambingan at alam niyo na winks.

Tinuturing na rin nilang dalawa na blessings in disguise ang bet na ginawa nila Chanyeol noon. Siguro kung wala yun, wala rin sila ngayon ni Chanyeol. Hindi nila makikilala ang isa't-isa at patuloy na one-sided lang ang peg nila.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid at nakita ang mga kaibigan niya pati na rin ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol na naging ka-close na niya rin sa loob ng pitong taon. Sila Kyungsoo at Luhan na takbuhan at taga-advice niya tuwing may away sila ni Chanyeol. Sila Sehun, Jongin, at Junmyeon-hyung nila na naka-agapay kay Chanyeol (pati na rin kay Baekhyun) lagi. Sobra ang pagpapasalamat din nila sa mga 'to dahil kung wala siguro yung mga yun hindi nila mare-realize ang lahat. Isa sila sa mga tumulong para manumbalik ulit ang ship nila.

Napunta ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na naghihintay sa kanya. Matagal na naghihintay sa kanya. Sobrang naappreciate ni Baekhyun lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Thankful siya sa pito at susunod pa sa nga taon na makakasama niya 'to. Thankful siya na may Chanyeol na nagmamahal sa kanya ng sobra-sobra. Syempre ganun din ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nakarating na si Baekhyun at kaharap na niya ngayon si Chanyeol. Pinipigilan niya ang luha niya dahil ayaw niya munang umiyak ire-reserve niya muna para sa vows ni Chanyeol mamaya.

"Ready ka na ba, Baek?"

"Hmm?"

"Ready ka nang makasama ako forever?"

"Of course. Park Chanyeol na ang nagtanong eh. Tatanggi pa ba ako sayo?" Natawa si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

"Yun naman pala eh, edi halika na. Gawin ko na ding Park ang apelyido mo." Nilahad ni Chanyeol kamay niya. Tumango naman si Baekhyun at tinanggap ito nang nakangiti.

Nagsimula sa isang pustahan pero magtatapos naman sa kanila.

"I love you so much, Park Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Park Chanyeol. Ikaw lang habang-buhay. "

END. 


End file.
